The present invention is directed to cosmetic compositions, such as mascara compositions, containing fibers, at least one pigment, and at least two film formers: at least one tacky film former soluble or dispersible in water and at least one tacky film former soluble in oil chosen from hydrogenated polyisobutenes, adipic acid/diethylene glycol/glycerin crosspolymers, polyethylenes, and polyvinyl laurates. When the inventive mascara is applied to eyelashes, a lengthening effect may be observed.
The use of fibers in mascara compositions to lengthen or volumize eyelashes is known in the art. However, the inclusion of fibers in these compositions has presented various possible difficulties. Primary among the possible drawbacks of fiber use has been undesirable flaking and detachment of the fibers from the eyelashes that may occur due to the insufficient adhesive properties of the film formers in the mascara. Such flaking also may make it difficult to apply more than one coat of mascara, as the application of subsequent coats may further act to detach fibers from the lashes.
Accordingly, there existed a need in the art to find a way to use fibers to obtain enhanced volume and/or length for eyelashes without the disadvantages of flaking and detachment of the fibers. It was also desired to use fibers but also obtain ease of application. Development of such compositions involves a difficult balance, as the tackiness of film formers used in a fiber-containing cosmetic composition, particularly for use on eyelashes, should be enough to prevent the fibers from flaking off over time, but not so tacky that the composition is not easily removable from the eyelashes and is sticky and uncomfortable.
The present invention addresses these issues. Accordingly, the present invention, in one aspect, provides a cosmetic composition comprising fibers, at least one pigment, at least one tacky film former soluble or dispersible in water, and at least one tacky film former soluble in oil chosen from hydrogenated polyisobutenes, adipic acid/diethylene glycol/glycerin crosspolymers, polyethylenes, and polyvinyl laurates. In the inventive mascara, the combination of tacky film formers may allow, in at least some embodiments, one or more of the following to occur: allow the fibers to adhere to the eyelashes, allow optimal water resistance and allow minimal flaking. The invention also relates to a method for providing length and/or volume to eyelashes by applying to the eyelashes a fiber-containing mascara composition as described above.
Reference will now be made in detail to exemplary embodiments of the present invention. The invention, in one aspect, provides a cosmetic composition comprising fibers, at least one pigment, at least one tacky film former soluble or dispersible in water, and at least one tacky film former soluble in oil chosen from hydrogenated polyisobutenes, adipic acid/diethylene glycol/glycerin crosspolymers, polyethylenes, and polyvinyl laurates. In one embodiment, the composition of the invention is used as a mascara. The fibers in the composition may, for example, act to provide length and/or volume to the eyelashes by stably adhering to the eyelashes. More particularly, the specific combination of tacky film formers in the inventive mascara may allow the fibers to adhere to the eyelashes but without being so tacky as to cause the eyelashes to stick or clump together. The composition may also be easy to apply, easy to remove, water-resistant and/or comfortable to wear. For purposes of this invention, xe2x80x9ctackyxe2x80x9d is defined as sticky or adhesive to the touch.
Also, for purposes of this invention, the term xe2x80x9csoluble or dispersible in waterxe2x80x9d means that the substance in question will not precipitate out or coagulate, i.e., that it dissolves up to the limit of saturation. The term xe2x80x9csoluble in oilxe2x80x9d means xe2x80x9cmiscible in oilxe2x80x9d; in other words, if a substance is not soluble in oil, it is immiscible, forming distinct layering in the oil phase, an indication that the substance is not compatible or soluble in the oil phase.
The at least one tacky film former soluble or dispersible in water may be chosen from polyvinyl alcohols (such as the AIRVOL series from Air Products); polyvinyl acetates (such as FULATEX (R) sold by H. B. Fuller Co.); cellulose acetate phthalate aqueous dispersions (such as AQUACOAT CPD sold by FMC Corp.); and acrylates copolymers, such as DATTOSOL 5080 AD sold by Kobo Products, vinylpyrrolidone/acrylates/lauryl methacrylate copolymers (such as STYLEZE 2000 sold by ISP), acrylates/C1-2 succinates/hydroxyacrylates copolymers (such as ALLIANZ LT-120 sold by ISP), PVP/DMAPA acrylates copolymers (such as STYLEZE CC-10 sold by ISP), and crosslinked poly (2-ethylhexyl acrylates) in water (such as GEL-TAC 100 series sold by API). In one embodiment, the at least one tacky film former soluble or dispersible in water is chosen from an acrylates copolymer and polyvinyl acetates. The at least one tacky film former soluble or dispersible in water may be present in the composition in an amount ranging from 0.5% to 25% relative to the total weight of the composition. In another embodiment, the at least one tacky film former soluble or dispersible in water may be present in an amount ranging from 1% to 15%, relative to the total weight of the composition. In still another embodiment, the at least one tacky film former soluble or dispersible in water may be present in an amount ranging from 1% to 10%, relative to the total weight of the composition.
The at least one tacky film former soluble in oil is chosen from hydrogenated polyisobutenes, adipic acid/diethylene glycol/glycerin crosspolymers (such as that sold as LEXOREZ 100 by Inolex), polyethylenes, and polyvinyl laurates. In one embodiment, the at least one oil-soluble tacky film former is chosen from hydrogenated polyisobutenes. Hydrogenated polyisobutenes are available from, for example, Collaborative Laboratories, East Setauket, N.Y., under the name POLYSYNLANE. In one embodiment, the hydrogenated polyisobutenes to be used in the claimed invention have a weight average molecular weight of greater than 1500. In another embodiment, the hydrogenated polyisobutenes have a weight average molecular weight greater than 2000 and in yet another embodiment, greater than 3000. The at least one tacky film former soluble in oil may, for example, be present in the composition in an amount ranging from 0.5% to 30%, relative to the total weight of the composition. In one embodiment, the at least one tacky film former soluble in oil is present in the composition in an amount ranging from 1% to 20%, relative to the total weight of the composition. In yet another embodiment, the at least one tacky film former soluble in oil may be present in the composition in an amount ranging from 1% to 15%, relative to the total weight of the composition.
The composition according to the invention may further contain at least one additional film former chosen from the list of film formers set forth on pages 1744-1747 of the CTFA International Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary, 8th edition (2000), the disclosure of which is specifically incorporated by reference herein, and is different from the at least one tacky film former soluble or dispersible in water and the at least one tacky film former soluble in oil discussed above. In one embodiment, the at least one additional film former is chosen from polyvinylpyrrolidones. Polyvinylpyrrolidones are available from, for example, ISP in different viscosity grades under the tradename PVP-K. The additional film former(s) may be present in the composition in an amount ranging from 0.1% to 10% relative to the total weight of the composition. In another embodiment, the additional film former(s) may be present in the composition in an amount ranging from 1% to 5%, relative to the total weight of the composition.
The fibers useful in the present invention may be chosen from natural and synthetic fibers. Natural fibers include, but are not limited to, cotton, silk, wool, and other keratin fibers. Synthetic fibers include, but are not limited to, polyester, rayon, nylon and other polyamide fibers. The fibers may, for example, be present in the composition in an amount ranging from 0.5% to 10% relative to the total weight of the composition. In a further embodiment, the fibers are present in an amount ranging from 1% to 5% relative to the total weight of the composition. In one embodiment, the fibers may, for example, have an average length ranging from 0.5 mm to 4.0 mm, such as from 1.5 mm to 2.5 mm.
At least one pigment is also present in the compositions of the invention. A pigment should be understood to mean inorganic (mineral) or organic, white or colored, and coated or uncoated particles. Among the mineral pigments which may be mentioned are titanium dioxide, optionally surface-treated, zirconium oxide, zinc oxide or cerium oxide, as well as iron oxide, chromium oxide, manganese violet, ultramarine blue, chromium hydrate and ferric blue. Among the organic pigments which may be mentioned are carbon black, pigments of DandC type, and lakes based on cochineal carmine or on barium, strontium, calcium or aluminium. For example, these organic pigments may include DandC Red No. 7 Calcium Lake, DandC Red No. 21 Aluminum Lake, FDandC Yellow No. 5 Aluminum Lake, FDandC Blue No. 1 Aluminum Lake. The at least one pigment of the invention may be chosen from the above and any other pigment or treated pigment known in the cosmetic arts. The at least one pigment may also be chosen from pearling agents, such as, for example, mica, iron oxides, titanium dioxide and any other pearling agent known in the cosmetic arts. The inventive composition may contain at least one pigment in an amount ranging from 0.5% to 15% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition. In another embodiment, the at least one pigment may be present in an amount ranging from 1% to 12% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The compositions of the present invention may also contain, for example, dispersion enhancing agents such as the polysaccharide resin KAMA(copyright), available from KAMA International Corp., Duluth, Ga., or surfactants such as sorbitan sesquioleate. Dispersion enhancing agents are especially preferred in pigmented products in order to keep viscosity at a useful level.
It is also possible to add to the composition of the invention any additive customarily used in cosmetic compositions, such as, but not limited to thickening agents, preservatives, UV-screening agents, fillers, polymer resins, volatile solvents, and waxes.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the inventive composition is in the form of a oil-in-water emulsion. In such an embodiment, a tacky film former can, for example, be included in each of the aqueous and oil phases of the emulsion. Accordingly, in this embodiment of the invention, the aqueous phase of the water-in-oil emulsion contains the at least one tacky film former soluble or dispersible in water and the oil phase contains the at least one tacky film former soluble in oil.
The present invention also provides for a method for providing length and/or volume to eyelashes by applying to the eyelashes a composition as described above. In this embodiment, the tacky film formers may work together to help the fibers sufficiently adhere to the eyelashes so that they stay on throughout the day and so that if multiple coats of mascara are applied one on top of the other, the fibers remain on the lashes. When only one of the required tacky film formers is present, the adherence of the fibers on the lashes has been observed to lessen.
The invention will be illustrated by, but is not intended to be limited to, the following examples.